Forget Me Not
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: "Seven years Cath. It took me seven years to tell Sara that I love her, and now she cant remember." Inspired by Tsubasa Chronicles
1. Chapter 1

_Good grief, been a while since I wrote a CSI fic. I'mkinda out of practise, so be kind. :)_

_I got this idea while watching an anime called 'Tsubasa Chronicles'. Its bascially about a girl called Sakura who loses her feathers, or her memories. Her best friend Syaoran, along with a fighter, Kurogane , and a wizard named Fai. Together they embark on a quest to retrieve her feathers, but at the cost that Sakura will never remember Syaoran and their friendship. Its pretty epic. Review and I keep going XD_

_And I own neither. Set during Season 11, but no spoilers yet._

_I'm also thinking about a name change. I guess we'll see._

_*&$%&(*$%(*#^*#(^$($YG_

Waiting was always the hardest. The voices of patients and doctors were muffled background noise and the white walls were giving him a headache. The team had been informed immediately and were currently on their way. Her gold wedding band sat in a plastic bag in his pocket and his hand hadnt let go of it since one of the paramedics had handed it to him.

"Nick?" He looked up at his best friend and former labrat with hollow eyes. "How is she?"

"She's in a coma, and she'll be lucky if she wakes up."

"Have you told him?"

"Called him first. He was at the airport, trying to catch a taxi back to their apartment." He sniffed slightly. "She shouldnt be here Greg. What the hell was he thinking?"

_The young officer watched as the CSI approached, flash light in one hand, large silver case in the other._

_"Sidle?"_

_"Thats me."_

_"Miller. New guy. Neighbors called it in, said they heard a commotion. There's definate signs of a struggle out back."_

_"Scene clear?"_

_"Ready whenever you are."_

_It had seemed pretty straight forward. Some idiot, trying to make a few bucks, had attempted to break in, only to get tangled in the chicken wire that protected the vegie garden from the dog._

_New guy or not though, if the idiot had looked correctly, he would have found the unconcious dog next to his kennel, the purpertrater(?) hiding within._

"He hit her with a freaking wrench man."

"Ecklie's got swing on it. We arent allowed to touch it or him. Brass still bawled the stupid prick out though."

"This is wrong Greg. It was supposed to be their anniversary this weekend too. You'd think after all the shit they've been through... Why them? Why does all the bad shit happen to them?"

The long silence between the two friends was barely interrupted by the arrival of Catherine and Ray. Brass later escorted a rather pale Grissom in, only Catherine giving him a hug disrupted the mood that had settled over the group. After seemingly hours had passed, a nurse finally showed Grissom to her room, where he remained for three straight days.

"Gil, please, just eat something, and a shower wouldnt kill you."

"This waiting is killing me Cath. I just need her to open her eyes, is that too much to ask?" She placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, looking down at his fingers entangled with wife's. Her best friend looked so lost, it pained her that she couldnt do anything to help him. Leaving his side, she ventured to their apartment, opening it with the spare key he had left her after relocating to Costa Rica, she grabbed some clean clothes and returned. What she found, she was not expecting.

Nick and Greg looked deeply confused and concerned, Ray was lost in his thoughts and Brass didnt look at all well.

"What...whats going on?"

"Its Sara..."

"Oh my God." Nick revised his statement.

"Grissom went to the bathroom so I sat with her for a while. She woke up Cath."

"But thats good news."

"No it isnt. We were talking and she mentioned her 'recent' break up with Hank." Catherine looked confused. "She cant remember Cath. She's married to Grissom and she cant remember."


	2. Chapter 2

_This ones a shorty, lots of angst. The next few chapters are probably gonna be a bit slow while I gain my barring, so to speak. All I ask is that you bare with me. _

_Thank you_

_DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1_

"What do you mean 'she cant remember'?"

_"Nick?"_

_"Hey sweetie. You gave us a real scare, you know that?"_

_"Sorry. What happened?"_

_"Rookie didnt clear the scene properly and the suspect gave you a whack."_

_"That explains why my head is killing me."_

_"Hang on, I'll get Grissom."_

_"Grissom? Why would he care? He's not even talking to me. Not after the whole Hank thing"_

_"Not even-" Nick placed a hand to Sara's forehead. "Sure you're feeling ok?"_

_"I'm fine. Nick..." _If Sara thinks Grissom isnt talking to her, then that means...

_"Sara, what year is it?"_

_"2003." Nick collapsed back into his chair. "Nick?" _She doesnt remember

_"Sara, its 2010."_

"She looked so damn confused. Not even Grissom knows what to do." The man in question walked into the room, hands thrust into his pockets. Taking one look at the group, he exited the building.

($&%(&%$&()&($%*&*)P

There was a park not too far from their apartment that only they, Catherine and Brass knew about, so finding him there wasnt too hard. Catherine took the empty swing next her friend, the pair sitting in silence until he was ready to speak.

"Seven years Cath. It took me seven years to tell Sara that I love her, and now she cant remember."

"Gil..."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"I dont know. The doctor said amnesia was normal though."

"For an accident. She cant remember the past seven _years_. How much more _crap _can we go through before everyone leaves us alone?"

"Something must have triggered it right?"

"A lot of bad stuff happened in 2003 Cath, a lot of it was my fault."

"You cant blame yourself for this."

"Why not? I should have been here and I wasnt." The heavy silence refiiled the large space between them. "I need to go."

All Catherine could do was watch as hner close friend slowly disappeared before her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another shortie I'm afraid. I'm trying not to make it too long, maybe even less than 10 if I'm as good as I think._

_Thanks to everyone who commented so far. I havent updated for the past two days cause I've been everywhere. Sorry. I'm trying._

_DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1_

It had been two days since their conversation, and though they never spoke about it, Catherine was more than aware that Grissom hadnt returned to the hospital. She wasnt even certain about whether he'd returned to his apartment, although it was understandable, under the circumstances. Nik and Greg had spent time trying to bring Sara back up to speed on the seven years that were missing. Telling her about Warrick had been hard and they filled her in of what had happened since her return the previous year. What both were desperate to avoid was her relationship status with their former supervisor. Of course, she'd asked about the two years she hadnt been there but neither was willing to answer and she was starting to get suspicious. Before she could attempt another interrigationround, the most unlikely of folk made an appearance in the doorway.

"Grissom!"

"Mind if I come in?" Greg shot up from his chair.

"I'll...go get coffee."

Grissom occupied the now vacant seat.

"Sorry I havent to see you. Theres been a lot of stuff going on."

"Greg and Nick said you werent at the lab anymore."

"No...I've been teaching and doing research. The lab's a bit short so I'm lending a hand 'til everything's sorted."

"Bet Ecklie's loving that."

"He's all 'budget this' and 'budget that'. Catherine's struggling not to strangle the guy."

"You dont miss it?"

"Nah." The annoying sound of a pager broke up the conversation. "419. I definately dont miss this."

"Hey Grissom." He turned from his place in the doorway. "I know I dont remember much and I know, our friendship was...strained. I was...hoping we could try and get that back." A small flutter tickled Grissom's chest.

"I'd like that." They shared a smile between them before Grissom was forced to leave.

(&%$(&$%(&^#(&%$&(

Arriving at the scene with Ray, Catherine couldnt help but notice the small smile that lit up Grissom's face.

"Who's canary did you eat?"

"Huh?"

"You look like something good finally happened."

"I went to see Sara. She wants to try and be friends again." Catherine was beaming.

"Thats great!"

"She doesnt know though. And I want to keep it that way."

"Why?" He never answered. Brass briefed them on the scene and let them be. "She needs to know."

"She needs to get better. Thrusting a marriage on her isnt the way to go about this. It could make it worse." She was struck by the realisation.

"You're thinking about her."

"I'm always thinking about her. Can we do our job now please? Sara wants me to pick her up and I'm taking her out to lunch."

"Hey, if you play your cards right, maybe she'll marry you again."

(*^(^($&%$&$^(

Yep, he DEFINATELY didnt miss this. The scent of very dead body filled the small apartment and clung to his every fiber, sending minor chills down his spine.

"You're not looking too good."

"I'm fine, just a little out of practise with dead people."

"I'd be scared if you werent."

They worked in silence, sharing the odd comment about evidence. Grissom's knee were beginning to stiffen so he stood to stretch. The gooey mess that had once been human sat barely a metre away, but something made him stop.

"Catherine? Does the floor feel weird where you are?"

"What?" She started moving towards him.

"Stop! Dont come any closer!"

"Gil, what..."

She never finished her sentence as the floor beneath Grissom's feet collapsed.

_CLIFFHANGER!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I THINK its longer, but I cant tell. I have spent this weekend watching Telethin, which is a weekend where Western Australia comes together to raise money for sick kids. Its been an awesome weekend. I'm planning to write something (not saying what) specifically for this story, so it may take some time, it may even fall through, so wish me luck._

_DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1_

Something felt wrong. Sara had a slight twinge in her chest that she couldnt seem to comprehend. It hadnt been there moments ago. As she tried to process what it could possbily be, the nurse came in with her release papers.

"Just avoid moving around after taking your medication, as it may cause dizziness. If you have any questions or if something is bothering you, done hesitate to come in."

"Is there someone here?"

"You mean Mr Grissom? I havent seen him since he left earlier." With a small smile, the young nurse left and Sara felt her stomach sink slightly. Dressed in the spare clothes that Greg claimed to have found in her locker, she dressed quickly before calling Greg.

"You okay?" Her usually bright eyes had dulled slightly in disappointment when he arrived twenty minutes later.

"Yeah."

"Sara?" A familiar blonde paramedic made his appearance, both friends secretly hoping he wouldnt.

"You gonna be ok?" Greg whispered to her.

"Gives us a minute. I'll be fine." The former couple shared an awkward moment following his departure.

"Hows Elaine?"

"Dont know. We havent spoken in about three years. How have you been?"

"Alright I guess."

"I heard a strange rumor floating around about you though."

"Oh?"

"I also heard congrats are in order."

"What are you talking about?" Hank gave her a funny look.

"I thought you and the bug guy got married." She was about to open her mouth when a fellow paramedic grabbed Hank's arm.

"Building collapse on Barriage. Possible casualties. Move!" Hank ran off with his partner, leaving Sara to try and interprit what ha had said.

*&%$&%$(&$%

"Gil! *coughcough* Gil!" Catherine had never run so fast in her life, missing the last four and racing to where she thought Grissom had fallen through. Carelessly tossing aside the rubble carelessly when Brass burst in through the front door.

"What the hell was that bang?"

"Jim help me. The floor gave way and Gil fell through." After a fast phone call for an ambulance, the two continued to almost recklessly dig through the mess. A shoe, a cracked pair of glasses and a silver case later, they found a bloody and bruised Gil Grissom. Only moments later, Hank and the brunette rushed in, trolley in tow.

"What happened?" Hank couldnt help but notice the wedding band on Grissom's finger, remembering the lack of one on Sara. _Maybe I got it wrong._

"Second floor collapsed."

"Have you moved him?"

"No, we only removed what was on top of him. None of it was too heavy though." The two paramedics got to work quickly, removing the injured man from the scene, leaving his two friends to hope that he was alright.

#&(&%(&$%(#&$(

"What happened?" After a few hectic phone, the entire team, including Sara, were gathered in the ER waiting room. Catherine was shaken at best.

"The floor just...gave in. As if one accident wasnt bad enough." They remained silent for a moment, sending all their good thoughts to Grissom. Getting up to stretch her legs, Sara dragged an unsuspecting Nick out with her.

"Sara, what..."

"I know you've been lying to me Nick. Why didnt you tell me that I was married? To Grissom, of all people."

"I was gonna tell you..."

"When?"

"Grissom thought it would be best to wait until you got some of memory back." Sara calmed instantly. "He thought it would be hard on you, especially how strained your relationship was back in 2003."

"He was...thinking about me?"

"This may be hard to believe, but the guy's in love with you. You've no idea how stoked we all were when we found out. You were happy." She thought deeply for a moment.

"I need a few favors."


	5. Chapter 5

_Its short and Sara-centric cause I'm not feeling too well right now, but I tried, just for y'all. There was a health update on Grissom, but I kinda took it out, just to make y'all sweat a little bit more._

_I'll try, but I cant guarantee an update tomorrow. After six years, my oldest bro has FINALLY been granted a perminant residency here in good old Australia. Please dont ask, just be happy. Tomorrow. we're having a get together to celebrate, if my stomach ever settles down :) 3 DAYS AND I GET MY LICENCE! WHOOP! Its all happening this week, I swear_

_Thank you to everyone who commented, you're all awesome. I write in my ill health for you XD_

_DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1. AN if it isnt obvious (it may not be, I cant tell) the italic bits are flash backs. XD _

_(*$^(*^$(&%*&%$&(*$&)*^_

"Are you sure about this?"

"I need to do this Nick. I need my memory back." Looking at the strangely familiar door, yet unable to place it, Sara inserted the key into the lock and stepped inside...

_"Wow."_

_"I know right."_

_"Its beautiful, but you sure we can afford this Gil?"_

_"You're lease is almost up and I can sell the townhouse. Between us and the hours you _havent _put in, I'm sure we can."_

_"Our place huh?" Grissom placed an arm around her shoulder._

_"Our place."_

"Sara?"

"We came together to look at this place. We bought this apartment together." Pushing the door open, she went straight to the coat closet beside it, finding their coats, his on the left, hers on the right, along with one of her silk robes, the one he'd bought for her birthday after Nick had been kidnapped. "We built a life together, why would I forget that?"

"You took a rather nasty hit Sara. It could have happened to anyone." She slowly moved along the photos that lined the shelves. Several group pictures, shots of a large dog and multiple images of herself and Grissom. Two pictures in particular caught her attention. She stood with her back to his chest, his fingers laced on her stomach while he placed a chaste kiss to her cheek. The second, Sara had jumped on his back while he stood waist deep in a swimming pool.

"_I still feel bad for not invting everyone."_

_"I do too Sara, but if we'd have told everyone, it wouldnt have been small." He placed a small kiss to her neck as they looked over the horizon. "Besides, I like being alone with you."_

_"Thats just your limbedo talking baby."_

_"You love it." Turning her to face him, he placed a passionate kiss on her lips, moaning slightly when her tongue begged for entry. In a act of playful defiance, he stayed closed until she bit down on his bottom lip. Lost in the moment, he took a step back, slipping on water and dragging them both into the pool. Upon surfacing, Sara jumped on his shoulders and shoved him back under._

A splash hit the frame's glass, bringing her back to reality. Touching her cheek faintly, she felt tear tracks that she hadnt noticed before.

"Sara?"

"This is my favourite photo. It was taken a few days after we got married. It was spur of the moment that we didnt even have rings just before our second one here in Vegas."

"You both look so happy. I dont think I've even seen Grissom smile like that before."

"Yeah. 6000 miles and I still love him just as much as I did when we got married."

More tears flowed as Nick took his almost sister in his arms, allowing her to sob freely into his shirt.

"These are happy tears right?" She pulled away to look at him.

"Yeah. I can remember. Nick I remember."


End file.
